Lock assemblies are commonly installed on doors to control access to a secured region or environment, and often include handles on opposing sides of the door which can be actuated to retract a latch bolt. In certain settings, it is desirable to determine the state of the door and/or the lock assembly and to record data regarding the operation thereof. Some lock systems have certain limitations, such as those relating to independently or selectively monitoring operation of the handles, the lock system, and the door. Additionally, with the expanding use of electronic lock systems, the use of different types of mechanisms to defeat the lock system has become more widespread. Therefore, there is a need for further improvements in systems and methods for monitoring conditions of a lock assembly and the location of a door with respect to a door frame.